The Magic of a Squib
by Ophelia1
Summary: It's PG-13 for excessive swearing and a bit of blood. A Squib who is a servant for the Malfoys' gets it good and Draco feels bad for him... angsty, but a pretty good Draco fic if I do say myself. Please R/R! (This has Lucius taking out his anger on the po


The Magic of a Squib   
_By Cassie Pisone_

  


"Damned boy!" Lucius Malfoy raged. "Worthless shit!" He hurled a tea cup towards the small boy who was curled up in the corner in fear. His brown hair had spots of blood in places from being hit. "Come here, boy!" The small child didn't move. "I said, _come here_!"   


Draco Malfoy looked away from his father's rage against the small Squib who had become his servant and in turn he got a bed to sleep in and table scraps to eat. He closed his eyes and tuned out his father's threats and curses.   


The boy was named Taylor Cambren, and his wizard father and witch mother had died in an explosion at a wizarding lab for inventing new spells and potions. Taylor had no other family, and was going to be put in an orphanage. He fled his home and ended up on the steps of Lucius Malfoy in London.   


Narcissa Malfoy put left hand over her left eye and turned away towards the parlor. She hated when her husband was like this, and it seemed to have repetition lately.   


"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sorry!" Taylor cried.   


"If you were so sorry, why the Hell is my tea cold?" Lucius roared.   


"It'll never happen again-" Taylor protested. At that moment Lucius got out of his chair, grabbed Taylor, and led him out of the dining room.   


"I'm sorry Draco," Narcissa sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that." She looked as if she was going to cry. "I'm sorry..." She put her head in her hands and rubbed her face. "He used to be so kind... Damned 'Dark Lord'..."   


Draco gasped. He had never heard his mother talk about Voldemort, and her she was, cursing him. His thoughts were interrupted by his father's footsteps against the cold marble floor.   


"Draco!" Lucius barked. "Come here!" Draco nearly fell out of his chair. He resumed his balance and followed his father to the basement, where usually the House Elves slept. The Muggle Born and Squib servants slept in a small house out back. Taylor was under the bed, shaking.   


"Father, why did you bring me down here?" Draco asked.   


"Curse him," Lucius said lazily. "Go on, it doesn't hurt... _you_." He handed Draco his wand. Holly with dragon heart string, thirteen inches. Draco took the wand and looked it over, thinking what curse to use, though his father's command made him terrified.   


"Which curse should I use, Father?" Draco asked.   


"Which ever..."

  
The boy looked over at Draco, terrified. Draco gave him the same look, feeling for the poor boy. Even Potter didn't deserve this.   
  


"Please..." Taylor whimpered.   


"Sparitikus," Draco whispered, hoping his father didn't hear. It was a shocking spell, just to give a little electrical shock, nothing big. Taylor had an idea. Act like he was in major pain and Lucius would be satisfied.   


"AH!" Taylor yelled in pain, making his face show pain and horror. Draco smirked at his father, who was looking proud at what dark spells Draco knew. He thought Draco used one of the Unforgivable.   


"Good job... Son," Lucius said and headed back up the stairs. "You can do whatever with him now."   


Taylor ran over to Draco once Lucius was back up the stairs. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" He hugged Draco. Draco shoved him off.   


"I felt you had enough pain for once. Believe me, I've witnessed people not survive after Father took them down here," Draco replied. Taylor looked around, seeing werid, undescribable pieces of metal he guessed Lucius used to torture people with.   


His thoughts were interuppted by Narcissa Malfoy's voice. "Draco, come up here, please!"   


"Thank you again... Draco." Taylor said.   


Draco ignored him and went back up the stairs to the drawing room.   


"Tea, Master Draco?" One of the Muggle Born servants asked as Draco sat down. He noticed the blood that was on the floor and wall cleaned up, as well as the glass from various objects Lucius had thrown at Taylor. Now he was calmly sipping a cup of, and yes, I assure you, hot tea. His mother was going on about some party she was throwing as if nothing had happened and her eyes were no longer red.   


Such was this quite often at the Malfoy household. In the day Draco would torture some poor House Elf while his father was at some meeting since he was once again on the Board of Governers for the school or at a Dark Meeting, which no one but Draco and Narcissa knew about. Narcissa would be gone most of the day, shopping or out to a lunchon with her friends. Poor Draco was usually home alone to explore the house and torture what ever unfortunate soul got in his way. He truely had no friends to invite over; Goyle and Crabbe were 'aquantinces', if you could even call them that. Pansy was some who Lucius and Narcissa forced Draco to be friends with. Everyone else... they just put on a show. Draco was friendless in the world... _almost_ friendless. Now, Draco would quite often help a small Squib named Taylor Cambren with his duties. They would talk and laugh, and afterwards, Draco would dare to take Taylor around the manor and even sometimes they played games. All because of the magic of a Squib.   


* * *

  


A/N: 'Ello everyone! That was short... very short. I couldn't think of a good ending line, but anyway, Draco was still a jerk to everyone (it makes him cool) but Taylor. I don't know why... Draco just felt sorry for the poor guy. Maybe he does have a soft spot... Well, of course he does, but I mean for Squibs and Muggle Borns... oh, well. You've gotten this far, so you might as well review. :0)   


Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns Draco, Lucius, Pansy, 'Potter', Crabbe, Goyle, Voldemort, and everyone besides Taylor. I own him.


End file.
